SUMMARY (Core C) The Data Management and Statistical Core (Core C) works with all cores and projects of the ADRC to create systems and processes for sound data collection including identification and tracking of all forms, biospecimens and images as well as the assessments and computational products derived from these primary materials. The collection of all computerized materials is secured using state-of-the-art methods. Records are de-identified throughout processing. Data Management creates and manages data flows between all ADRC participants, partners and projects. Complete and accurate data will be available to all investigators at all times using modern data management techniques, architectures, designs and tools. The ADRC will collect standard National Alzheimer s Coordinating Center (NACC) data elements and report those elements as required. NACC software will be used to validate data entry. Following validation, NACC data elements will be joined with ADRC data elements to create a unified ADRC database. Analysis datasets will be created from the unified database on demand to support investigations throughout the projects and cores. Statistical expertise insures that efficient and effective designs are created for all studies and projects, including power analyses to justify sample sizes for investigating key research questions. All measurement instruments are reviewed for validity and accuracy. Data aggregation, summaries, tabulations and visualizations are created using best practices to insure clear presentation of data. Statistical methods are used that insure accurate estimates and sound inferences. Longitudinal mixed models will be used to address issues related to progression of disease and the relationship of observed progression to possible biomarkers.